Pseudoroid
Pseudoroids, known as in Japan, are the sixteen bosses in the Mega Man ZX series. They are called Pseudoroids because they draw power from Biometals, not having a strength of their own. Characteristics Pseudoroids are physically similar to the Mutos Reploids of the Mega Man Zero series. Instead of a human appearance, Pseudoroids resemble mechanical animals (or plants) with humanoid traits. Despite this, Pseudoroids are unique for the fact that Biometals (or fragments thereof) are used in their construction. Certain lines from a few Pseudoroids suggest that at least some of them were not actually born as Pseudoroids, although their actual origins were never revealed."Ten years ago, I was just another Maverick going wild in this place when Lord Serpent took notice of my talent. Now I'm one of his executive officers! Ook! Ook! It's incredible!" - Purprill"How could this happen!? I was transformed into a Pseudoroid... I was supposed to have the power of a god... But I was beaten by a little girl!" - Fistleo Since Pseudoroids draw power from the Biometals by force, they are considered "artificial Mega Men" and not legitimate players in the Game of Destiny (which is the reason for the "Pseudoroid" label). Although the Biometal does not influence a Pseudoroid's personality, the two are deeply connected, to the point that any damage to a Pseudoroid's weak spots will result in damage to the Biometal itself. Each Pseudoroid has different weak points. Pseudoroids are infamous for their seemingly miraculous ability to return to life after being destroyed, even without the Biometal they had been created with. It has been suggested that Model W may be responsible for their continuous revival."The Pseudoroid resurgence continues, it seems. It could be Model W causing it..." - Ward Pseudoroids revived in this manner act very much like beasts, as they simply attack without trying any sort of dialogue. Pseudoroids are frequent targets of the Hunter's Guild, which hunts them down for high bounties. History The first known Pseudoroids were created by Serpent, who split the data of Biometals Model H, Model F, Model L and Model P to create eight of them. These Pseudoroids are responsible for furthering Serpent's goals of terrorizing innocents and using their Cyber-elves to awaken Model W, as well as preventing the leak of any evidence which could damage Serpent's reputation of a national hero. These Pseudoroids are eventually defeated by the Mega Man Model ZX one by one, and all the Biometal fragments in their bodies are recovered. However, the same Pseudoroids are later resurrected for a rematch within the Slither Inc. head office to stop the main character from reaching Serpent. Although it is not explained how they could return without the Biometals, most of them claim that they will "become one with Model W" upon their second defeat, implying a connection. The Pseudoroids return in Mega Man ZX Advent. The first one, Buckfire, leads an army of Mavericks to attack the Hunters' train containing Model A, and upon fighting the protagonist who had transformed with the Biometal, accuses the Biometal of making a mistake and attacks. However, he is defeated. During the game, it is revealed that Buckfire and the other Pseudoroids work for Master Albert and that they were created with Model W fragments as their power source."This Model W equipped highly aggressive Pseudoroid specializes in blitz tactics. Biometal output is used to superheat the blades on his arms and head." -- Disk No. B 10 (Buckfire) Although they are all defeated by the Mega Man Model A, they also return for a rematch later on inside Ouroboros, where Albert explains that he preserved the Pseudoroids' spirits and created new bodies for them. Although they try their hardest to stop the Model A Chosen One from progressing, they are once again defeated, this time for good. List of Pseudoroids ''Mega Man ZX These Pseudoroids have four different levels for a victory depending on how many times their weak point gets hit during the battle, with Level 4 meaning the weak point was not hit and Level 1 meaning it was hit several times. This determines how damaged the Biometal is if this is the first fight against them. A Level 4 victory also makes a stuffed animal of the Pseudoroid appear hanging in Prairie's room. Interestingly enough, the first letter of each of the ZX Pseudoroids' names matches the letter of the Biometal fragment that each possesses. ''Mega Man ZX Advent Unlike the Pseudoroids from Mega Man ZX, who have half of the Biometals of H, F, L, or P, these Pseudoroids have Biometal Ws inside them. Some of these Pseudoroids have a weak point, but it is not as pivotal as the previous game. Instead of four victory levels, there are now three Medals for each Pseudoroid to collect by beating each Pseudoroid in certain ways. They are Gold, Silver, and Bronze, with Gold usually being the trickiest to obtain. It's also implied that the eight Pseudoroids may each be entire species, as the Hunter near the targeting range mentions that Hunters often hunt Pseudoroids as a form of training. Mechaniloids with Pseudoroid DNA Mega Man ZX Advent also introduced new Mechaniloids which were confirmed to carry Pseudoroid DNA, revealing that the DNA of Pseudoroids can be used in the creation or evolution of these mechanical creatures. The DNA of every Pseudoroid from Mega Man ZX has somehow carried over to one type of Mechaniloid in Mega Man ZX Advent. *'Barriode:' It has a hard body, Protectos's DNA, and conceals powerful weapons. Its only vulnerable at the top of its head. *'Burner:' It has the DNA data of Flammole and is well adapted to digging holes in rocks. *'Galleon Rider:' It is from a motorcycle team. Because of their Fistleo DNA, flames make them stronger and faster. *'Hop Cannon:' Purprill's DNA has been transferred to them. They appear everywhere as long as there are base structures. *'Hyper Bole:' Because it incorporates Hurricaune's DNA data, it has gained the ability to defend itself against attackers. *'Pulse Cannon:' It contains the DNA data of Hivolt, firing paralyzing shots. They can only be destroyed by Bifrost, however. *'Rumble Fish:' It contains Lurerre's icicle DNA and use the same lure to disguise and surprise strikes. *'Skull Anchor:' Leganchor's DNA is stored in them, firing cross ice shots underwater and can regenerate. Trivia * The Pseudoroids of Mega Man ZX were shown to incorporate the elemental attributes of their respective Biometals, and the first letter of their names matched the names of their Biometals. This is no longer the case with the Pseudoroids from Mega Man ZX Advent. * Rospark, Bifrost and Argoyle & Ugoyle are the only Pseudoroids not renamed in the English version of Mega Man ZX Advent. References Category:Mega Man ZX series Category:Mega Man ZX series bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Species Category:Technology